


Isn't That Mark's Shirt?!

by DragonSlayerWife



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Actually kinda sad, Alternate Universe - High School, Fluff, M/M, PROMISE!!, but still happy!, punk!jack, wearing each others clothes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-19
Updated: 2015-10-19
Packaged: 2018-04-27 02:06:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5029552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSlayerWife/pseuds/DragonSlayerWife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was quite apparent that Sean 'Jack' McLoughlin and Mark Fischbach despised each other, well despised is a strong word... maybe hated would be better. The point is, they didn't get along, Mark was a sweet, sappy nerd and Jack was the walking definition of a bad ass, with his dyed hair and ripped clothes. the two would constantly argue and yell in the hallways and get into fights in the lunch room, unless each party had their friends there to stop them, there was a good chance they'd try to kill each other... well... up until now that's what everybody thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Isn't That Mark's Shirt?!

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, it's 4:30 AM and I need to be up for school at 6, so uh, yeah... Anyway I thought this would make a cute little fic and I chose to tell it from Felix's perspective, so this is a big first for me! Anyway, you don't worry your pretty little head, just sit back and enjoy!

It was quite apparent that Sean 'Jack' McLoughlin and Mark Fischbach despised each other, well despised is a strong word... maybe hated would be better. The point is, they didn't get along, Mark was a sweet, sappy nerd and Jack was the walking definition of a bad ass, with his dyed hair and ripped clothes. the two would constantly argue and yell in the hallways and get into fights in the lunch room, unless each party had their friends there to stop them, there was a good chance they'd try to kill each other... well... up until now that's what everybody thought, including me.

I stood at the school gates, on my phone, it was early but students would start showing up soon.

"Hey Felix"

I looked up from my phone as I heard my name, it was Wade,

"Hey, you okay? You look a little... tired"

His eyes were underlined with dark circles and his clothes looked crumpled, he looked like a zombie. Wade nodded quickly,

"Yeah, I was up all night, thinking"

I let out a fake gasp,

"What?! You? Think?!"

Wade rolled his eyes, continuing to talk,

"Yes, Fe... but listen, I noticed something really weird, about Mark and Jack..."

I raised my eyebrows, had they walked passed one another with out a threatening gaze? Had one of them not made a snarky remark about the other? Had they, for once, not tried to kick the ever living shit out of each other?

"Go on..."

I was intrigued,

"Well, yesterday, Mark wore that black shirt, that had the wolf and said 'Skyhill' on it"

"What does that have to do with anything..?"

"That's Jack's shirt!"

I paused, what? No, that's impossible!

"That... that... no way!"

"I'm serious, Jack wore it last Friday, remember?"

I had to take a second, but soon I was staring at Wade with wide eyes,

"Holy shit..."

"I know..."

Now I was thinking, Jack and Mark hated each other, Mark always complained that Jacks ring, a simple silver one her wore on his right hand, would hurt a lot when he punched him... speaking of which, Mark wore a similar ring a few days ago-

"Oh my fucking God!"

Wade jumped slightly,

"That ring he wore a while back, that was his too!"

Wade paused for a second, clearly thinking, before his eyes went wide and his jaw slightly agape, Wade spoke, pure curiosity in his voice,

"How the fuck..?"

The conversation was broken up by a loud, familiar voice,

"Listen! I'm just fuckin' sayin', me ma's a total bitch compared to yers!"

Wade and I sighed simultaneously, fucking McLoughlin and his annoying friends.... He walked around the corner, with a few of his 'squad' all laughing and howling like drunk idiots, I knew the girl was Marzia Bisognin (who I could only identify as, 'the cutie in geography class') but I was unable to recognize any of the boys. As my attention snapped away from Marzia and my jaw nearly dropped as I saw Jack, he had on black skinny jeans, average black top, but a distinct red flannel shirt draped over his shoulders, it was slightly too big for him and by the way Wades eyes somehow got even wider, I knew he had noticed too.

"That's Marks shirt..."

I spoke with disbelief as Jack and co all walked into the school building, Wade nodded,

"How..? I don't understand..."

I smiled sheepishly at Wade,

"Me neither..."

 

 

***

 

 

Wade, Mark and I all sat in math class, it was the last period of the day. After Mark showed up (Bob and Ken were both ill... lucky fuckers) Wade and I couldn't continue discussing what the fuck was going on with Mark and Jack and their apparent 'shared wardrobe' but I could tell that he was thinking about it, I then made a big decision,

"Mark?"

"Yeah?"

He responded quickly, his eyes glued to the clock on the wall, counting down to the bell,

"Jack had a flannel shirt on today that looked just like yours..."

Mark jumped slightly and turned to me, with wide eyes, red cheeks and he stuttered slightly as he spoke,

"O-oh really? H-h-huh, we must shop at the same place... f-funny hah..?"

_Oh you lying little..._

**RING RING**

That was the bell, Mark quickly stood up and shoved his things into his bag,

"Dismissed"

The teacher said in an almost relieved tone,

"Yeah, uh, I gotta go... see you guys!"

Mark sprinted out the classroom door, leaving me and Wade to stare,

"That was fucking weird..."

Wade nodded,

"He really freaked out when you mentioned the shirt too..."

"Yeah..."

Now the curiosity was burning, Wade and I packed our things away and left the classroom, quickly waving goodbye as we walked our separate ways. What the actual fuck is up with Mark and Jack and each others clothes? The two of them couldn't be in the same room for five seconds without a fight breaking out... my thoughts were interrupted by a voice, which emanated from behind the bike shed I was walking pass, I froze, the voice was unmistakably Marks,

"I really don't wanna do this anymore, baby, why can't we just tell the truth..?"

What? I quickly peeked back there, hiding behind a trash can, so I wouldn't be seen, Mark and Jack were standing there, Jack was leaning against the shed, while Mark leaned against him slightly, Jacks arms around his waist,

"I'm sorry, but ya know we can't do that we'd lose everybody..."

WHAT THE FUCK IS HAPPENING?!

"You don't know that, Sean..."

WHAT?! WHY WAS HE USING JACKS REAL NAME?! WHY WERE THEY CUDDLING BEHIND A BIKE SHED?!

"I-I'm not riskin' it..."

I furrowed my brow, I couldn't really understand what I was seeing, they were clearly close and Jack didn't get pissy with Mark using his real name... but they hated each other at school...

"Jack, we can't keep fighting and pretending we hate each others guts! I hate that we do this..."

"Baby, I know... one day, it'll all be fine though..."

"When will 'one day' be though, Sean?"

Jesus Christ, so they were... Jack pressed a soft kiss on Marks forehead, yep, they were dating, I couldn't help but feel my heart break at the fact that nobody knew, did they really think they'd lose everybody?

"Soon, Mark, I promise..."

Jack nuzzled into Marks hair and sighed,

"Sean, we really gotta stop wearing each others clothes, Felix noticed the flannel"

"S-shit he doesn't-?"

"I don't think he suspects anything, don't worry..."

Well... I didn't suspect anything... now at least, Mark looked up at Jack, who placed a quick kiss on his lips causing Mark to giggle,

"I love you..."

I had to go,

"I love ya too, ya goof!"

I stood up from behind the trash can a quietly made my way home, I think they were too caught up in their own little world to notice me though.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I really hope you liked it! Please tell me what you think, this is the first time I haven't written from Jacks perspective/3rd person! Fun fact: Felix hides behind my home in the bike shed scene! I hope you all have a lovely day!


End file.
